Home
by Kates89
Summary: A oneshot based on my thoughts on what happened after 7x02 with Emma and Killian


**This is just a little oneshot on a couple of ideas which won't leave me alone, hope you enjoy :)**

 **And thanks to my lovely twitter friends for your help and input, you know who you are!**

Emma and Killian came through the portal into their back garden from which they had originally left from. Nothing had changed since they'd left, the sun was still shining and their puppy, Jolly, a chocolate labradoodle was still sat in the back bay window waiting for them, his tail wagging like crazy once he had set eyes on them.

"You okay?" Killian asked as he looked his wife up and down.

"Yeah... yeah I think so" she squeezed his hand as she watched the portal finally close behind them. "Let's get inside before Jolly gets any more excited and breaks the window with his tail"

"As you wish" Hook lead Emma up the back steps and into the house where Jolly bounded over to greet them. "Hey boy, did you miss us?" Hook asked as he bent down and scratched behind the puppy's ears. "We missed you." he laughed as Jolly jumped up and licked his nose. "We did, we missed you!"

Emma laughed as she took herself over to the settee and flopped down "If you're like that with a dog, what are you gonna be like when peanut arrives?"

"I'm gonna be adorable" Killian replied with a cheeky smile as he came down and sat next to her, while Jolly came to rest on the floor between their feet.

"I think it's peanut who is gonna be adorable"

"Aye, but you're gonna think we are both adorable when you see us together"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes "I'm sure I will" she brought her legs up and curled them underneath her before laying down and resting her head on Killian's lap.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he used his fingers to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Hmm... yeah, it was just hard, seeing Henry again after all this time and not being able to bring him home with us"

"I know, I hated leaving the lad but he is in safe hands"

"Yes, I'm glad Regina stayed with him and I'm glad he has you, in a way"

"Well not quite me"

"A version of you, I'm hoping that even a version of you would do anything in their power to protect Henry."

"I'm sure he will. It'll help now he is off the rum and he has his own quest to finish. They'll help each other and before you know it Henry and Regina will be back home to tell us all about their latest adventure."

"I hope so" Emma smiled as she rolled over and looked up at her husband.

"The three of them make quite a team and I'm sure I overheard a new operation name too?"

"Operation new chapter" Emma told him proudly "That boy will never grow out of his operations."

"Aye, but I like it."

"I do too" Emma reached up and took her husbands hand, before laying it over her stomach and resting hers on top of his. "Do you think Peanut will be here when Henry and Regina return?"

"Aye, I would think so"

"We need to start thinking of names, we can't keep calling them peanut"

"I thought we decided we'd think of names once we knew the gender?"

"I know... I guess I just need something to take my mind of Henry." Emma frowned.

"You still worrying about him?"

"I'll always worry about him" Emma told him as she slowly sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. Killian wrapped his arm around her as she spoke. "He's my little boy and I know I missed the first 10 years of his life but that was my own doing. I've now got to know him and seen him grow from an amazing young boy to a brave heroic man. I know he is able to take on what ever he may face out there and I know he has help now but I just wish I could be there by his side, helping him find his love."

"I know, love" Killian squeezed her tightly "But peanut needs to come first, we need to be here where it is safe and also has medical facilitates"

"Yeah, I don't think the enchanted forest has much of them" Emma laughed.

"No" Killian planted a kiss on the top of her head "You also need to rest, we want this little babe to grow nice and strong, so they are ready for their arrival into this world"

"I know, I know" Emma sighed. "Resting just isn't one of my strong points"

"You're right there"

"But I will try too, for the baby, for our family. I didn't have all this last time I was pregnant. I had a cell, 3 awful meals a day and no one looking out or caring for me. Now, thanks to Henry I have a whole family wanting to care for me"

"You do. Actually aren't we over due your Mother's daily visit to check on how you are?"

Emma laughed "She was there when Henry's call came so I assume she thinks we'll be gone all day. I know she means no harm and it's sweet that she cares, but it is nice to get a break"

"Aye, I don't think we've had a day where she hasn't been round since we told her the news"

"She'll be round tomorrow wanting to know all about how her grandson is getting on. We're also going to have to visit Zelena at some point and let her know that Regina stayed behind and we need to find someone to take over Regina's mayor role in her absence."

"That can all wait until tomorrow, nothing is going to change between now and then. The rest of today is about us and our little family"

"That it is" Emma smiled as she planted a kiss on Killian's lips. "So have you actually thought of any baby names? And do not come back with Rum again, nothing we have is ever going to be called Rum"

"But Rum would have been a perfect name for little Jolly here, wouldn't it boy?" Killian untangled himself from his wife and leant down to stroke the dog who was now looking at him.

"It was a ridiculous name" Emma laughed "And by the way don't think that I know you don't try and call him that when I'm not around."

"What?" Killian sat back up and gave her an innocent look.

"I've heard you when I've been in the bathroom and you've been in the bedroom with him telling him that his name is actually Rum"

Killian let out a nervous laugh "I was just joking with him, I thought maybe it could be a middle name?"

"Jolly Rum Jones" Emma looked at him with a serious expression "I dread to think what names you have planned for peanut"

"Well I was gonna suggest if it was a lad we could go with Roger, because we would then have our own Jolly and Roger... Jolly Roger... get it?"

Emma shook her head with a smile "That's not happening"

"What? Why?"

"It's not, any more ideas?"

"Killian Jr? And don't worry when we have a girl she can be Emma Jr so you don't feel left out"

Emma took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and let out a laugh "You really don't have any ideas on baby names do you? And you think peanut is a boy?"

"Aye a nice strapping first mate for me, which is why he needs a good strong name like Killian"

Emma just looked at her husband "Maybe we should just save this conversation till we find out the gender"

"Probably best" Killian agreed as he squeezed her hand. "We don't have long to wait anyway"

"No, next week and we will find out if this is in fact a first mate for you or a princess for my parents to spoil"

"What ever it is your parents will end up spoiling it"

"True. I honestly don't mind what they are, I'm just so happy to be given a second chance of having a family again, a second chance to do it right from the start with the man I love."

"Aye, It's a scary adventure to be on, but it's our adventure and we will take on every little challenge we face together"

"We will" Emma snuggled back up to her husband. "We're a team"

"But less face it love, we always have been. On our first meeting we managed to knock out that giant together"

"We did" she smiled at the memory "We have had lots of crazy adventures together but this is going to be our most exciting one yet"

"Aye, that it will" Killian replied as he looked down at his wife who now had her head on his chest and her eyes closed. This was never meant to be the life for Captain Hook, he had seen that today, he should have ended up as that bumbling drunk pirate with a heart full of poison and a daughter he could never find but thanks to Regina and her curse, he now had something he never expected to have, a wife, a family, a home.


End file.
